pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
M10: Meanwhile... Wakana's Mission
Ōyamazumi rages in the distance, his presence awe-inspiring and terrifying -- and Wakana can barely hear Katsumi’s cry over the thunder and lightning. : Wakana! Where’s Wakana? She flies down, with Takeshi at her side, the Fearow a little more wobbly than his wife, and both birds land in front of the Shōgun. : I’m here, Katsumi-sama. : Sho needs you to find Hoori and make sure he and the Sea Sage come to the battlefield, on the double! : Out of the question! To fly in open view of that thing--! : (pecking a quick kiss on Takeshi’s cheek) If my son can fly through this weather, so can I. Don’t forget, dear, I trained him. Takeshi nods briskly, blushing under his feathers, and the Unfezant darts back towards the town. She glides as rapidly as she can, but water clings to her feathers, slowing her down, and a muffled curse escapes her beak as she struggles to keep her pace. : (thinking) “I have to hurry! Everyone is counting on me!” Suddenly, the Kyogre bellows, slapping its fins against the water, sending waves in all directions -- including one that rises over her! : No! With a clap of her wings, she soars up and over the crashing wave: but she doesn’t see the other bird also escaping the wave, and Wakana bumps into them in a tussle of feathers, backing away from them apologetically. : I’m sorry, didn’t mean to-- : Yagami-san? What are YOU doing here? : I would think it would be obvious. That monster in the bay must be stopped at all costs. : Agreed -- which is why I’m going to get Hoori and the Sea Sage, to ask for their help. : Then you’re in luck: I already thought to bring them, along with a few ‘mons from the International Guild. : They’re down there, in the village-- : The parts that haven’t been flooded, that is. Who would be idiotic enough to release this creature? : I don’t know, Yagami-san, but they must have a great deal of darkness in their hearts to risk Sazanami’s destruction… : Go, deliver your message. I will do all that I can to provide aerial support against the Sea Titan. The Togekiss pounds his wings, spiralling over her towards the thrashing beast, and Wakana dives down to the town wreckage, angling around the buildings and making quick pace towards a group assembled haphazardly just at the edge of the village: Hoori, Manami, and many others that Wakana didn’t recognize. : Hoori! : Wakana? What’s going on, what is that… that THING?! : No time, you and Manami-sama must hurry to the Shōgun! : To be summoned in such a manner… It is good that we have come. Let us go, Hoori, we have work to do. : R-Right. : You heard the bird, everyone, move out! (turning towards the second group who’d just joined them) Any of you who can hold a sword or heal the injured, come with us -- (nodding briskly at Bon) -- and you stay back and keep an eye on the prince, grunt. : Oh no you don’t, Mr. Hot-Under-The-Collar, you can’t lump me in with these idiots. No way am I getting left behind for the end of the world. : And I don’t intend to let it be the end of the world! We’ll meet up with my dad and stop this monster for sure! : (sighing dismissively) No skin off my bones, boy. Come if you want. Wakana turns, about to lead them towards Katsumi and the others -- but Kaito interrupts her, grabbing her ankle and pointing back towards town. : What’s up with ‘im? Lil’ Timmy stuck in a well somewhere? : Hey, back off! (peering at Kaito curiously) What is it, Kai? : (pointing emphatically, then holding up three fingers and pantomiming antennae on his head) : He wishes to know where the Gāng Tiě heirs are. : How in the hell did you figure that out? : I have a number of skills that you are not aware of. : Hmph, whatever, but I’m sure the heirs are fine, Kaito. : (pounding his chest and setting his face in a stern grimace) : He wants to protect them. He knows he can, but he needs to be with them. : They’re in the center of the village, in a large building with a red-tiled roof. Sara is with them now. The Greninja bows thankfully then hurries off before anyone can stop him. Bon reaches a hand, as if to call after him, then changes his mind, instead crossing his arms with a huff. : Don’t we have a beast to stop? Let’s get a move on. : Follow me, everyone! Category:Missions Category:Arc 1 Category:Meanwhiles